Illusion
by 13 o'clock Erik
Summary: Ok then, I swear I uploaded this fic a while ago and it seems to have dissapeared.... Well, it's back! With one of two alternate endings! Snape Of course makes the grand gesture to save the world! SSHG of course Is there any other pairing?
1. Illusion

Illusion

Rating: R

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Pairing: Sev/Hermy (dur, is there any other HP pairing as interesting and complex?)

A/N-Summary: Have just seen 'Lord of Illusions' for the bazillionth time. Was very touched by BeniSwan-chan's (aka; Kevin J. O'Connor) death scene. (Yes people, I realize I am a perverted bastard with a penchant for death scenes. I can't help it.) Decided to translate it into Harry Potter. As for the paring, I happen to like Hermione/Snape fics. I love the pairing and I am sick and tired of all the prepubescent asshole Harry/Hermy or Ron/Hermy or even Draco/Hermy fans getting on my fucking case about it! In an interview with Emma Watson, she said she thought Hermione was the type to fall in love with a teacher. Deal with it you preemie Moefos! Love knows no age boundaries. Feck off! And to all the slash writers! I AM NOT A HOMOPHOBE! I just don't appreciate it when people go around making every other male character gay, just because they think it's hot! Ok, I don't go around flaming _your _fics! So don't go around calling me a blinkin' homophobe! I'm a frickin' tranny-boy!

Ok here's the actual summary-summary: It is the last battle. Harry and Ron are both fighting over Hermione like she's some kind of prize. (Women are NOT trophies. They are treasures and should be treated as such) Little do they both know that she isn't interested in either of hem, but is, in fact, interested in their own beloved (haha) potions teacher. Will she be able to tell him how she feels before it's too late? Find out in the next episode of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy- oh wait. Wrong fic…

Disclaimer: I love disclaimers, don't you?

&$&

_Dark haired and dangerous_. That's how Hermione Granger saw her ex-Potions Professor. He was beautiful, in his own way. One of those rare men who looked gothic no matter what their surrounding. She smiled at her secret crush as he paced up and down in front of the fireplace in Albus Dumbledore's office. The entire Order of the Phoenix was gathered there, sitting in overstuffed chairs that were placed around the enourmous fireplace.

After what felt like an eternity, Albus Dumbledore appeared in his office, looking very proud of himself.

"Well?" Snape asked anxiously, invading the Headmaster's personal space. "What did he say? What's the verdict? Is he-"

"Severus, please calm down. Draco has agreed to the plans, he will wear an enchantment this evening when he goes with his father to the meeting." Dumbledore said, giving Snape a comforting smile.

Snape scowled at him and ran a hand restlessly through his hair.

"Now, if you please, let us begin our own meeting. Miss Granger? I trust you are prepared?"

Hermione spoke to Dumbledore, but looked at Snape.

"Yes sir. I've got all the notes here." She grinned, fluttering her eyelashes at the impatient Potions Master.

"Very good!"

The meeting began, Snape falling into a chair directly beside, to her delight, Hermione. As she took the notes for the meeting, she gazed at her one true love. Sitting so close to him, she could see the effects of his double life catching up to him. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken into their sockets, Snape's shoulders were haggard; a man defeated and completely drained but forced to continue on with the deadly charade. Underneath his robe she could see the bones jutting out against skin, making every aspect of Severus Snape seem sharp and razor like. Strong spidery hands hung loose over the arms of the chair and his long legs stretched out in front of him.

As the meeting progressed, Hermione lost herself even more in the face of Severus Snape. The meeting ended and Snape stood up, stretching his tired limbs. No sooner had he opened his mouth to speak, then a terrible cry arose from him. His body seemed to collapse in on itself and his hand immediately sought out the scarred tattoo on his arm. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he fought against the wave of nausea that overtook him.

"I must go!" he hissed.

Dumbledore seemed at a loss for words but Hermione knew what to do. She reached into her pocket and pulled forth a miniature Death Eater's robe and Mask. She murmured the spell that would return them to their original size and helped Snape into the robe. His hands trembled as he tried to fasten the clasp on his cloak, but they were shaking to badly. Hermione caught hold of his spidery hands and helped him fasten the clasp. He gazed into her eyes with confusion, but turned to go all the same.

"Severus-" Hermione called.

He whipped around. A student dared to call him-

"Please be careful." the mousy brown haired young woman cautioned.

He licked his lips, frowning, then nodded and turned to the fireplace where he drew forth a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the flames. In a flash of green and silver flames, Snape was gone, leaving the entire room silent in his wake and Hermione staring into the flames.

&$&

It was after midnight. Hermione sat in the Great Hall, completely alone save for a few lonely ghosts and her solitary candle. She was writing furiously in her journal. Cross referencing all pain relievers and salves that she had learned over her years as a witch. The minutes ticked by without her even noticing. A desperate pounding startled her from her trancelike state. After several seconds she realized it was someone trying to get into the castle. Someone beating frantically at the door. She raced into the entryway and cast a spell, allowing her to see who was outside the door. The slightly green tinted image was that of Draco Malfoy. His face was frightened and his robes were torn and bloodied. Hermione wrenched open a door and in fell Draco. She wrapped her arms around the taller wizard and tried to support his weight.

"Draco! My god? What happened!" she cried.

Draco babbled incoherently, his eyes blazing like wildfire and his expression crazed. She dragged him down the hall and shouted the password to Dumbledore's office at the two gargoyles that guarded the entrance.

"Lemon Drop!" she screamed desperately, fighting to keep a hold of the taller man.

Albus Dumbledore appeared before her wearing his nightclothes and a nightcap.

"Merlin, Hermione! What happened?" the old wizard asked, reaching out to the young white blonde haired man.

"V-Voldemort! V-voldemort's got Snape! Th-their gonna kill him! They were going to kill me! Fuck! I couldn't save him! Oh god no!" Draco Malfoy sobbed, falling against a wall.

"Draco, are you hurt? Are you injured in any way? Draco!" Hermione yelled, shaking her once enemy's shoulder and feeling her insides clench up at the mention of Severus being in danger.

He did not respond, his entire body shook with fear and pain. Hermione knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him, making soothing noises in his ear and allowing him to sob into her shoulder.

"Merlin's Balls! What's going on here?" exclaimed the voice of Ron Weasly.

Hermione barely looked up, but she knew Harry was standing beside him.

"Hermione? Is that Draco you're- Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, it was obvious he had not dropped his schoolboy grudge against Draco. Even after Draco had helped saved Harry's life, even after he had put himself in danger's way many times for the sake of a cause he didn't have to believe in.

"Ronald, if you aren't going to help, fuck off." she stated simply, helping Malfoy to his feet and following Dumbledore to his private chambers.

&&

Hermione and the other two thirds of the Potter Gang were gathered along with the small army of Aurors outside Malfoy Manor, the current meeting place of Voldemort and his followers.

"Alright. Let's make this as quiet as we can. Ok? Stun them if you can, but if you can't…" Harry trailed off, his silence speaking louder that any speech he had ever made.

The group nodded silently, knowing that his silence had authorized the use of the Killing Curse.

From inside the manor house, screams could be heard. Hermione's heart jumped at the thought that Severus might be suffering. She pasted a determined scowl on her face and tightened her grip on her wand.

"Let's finish this." she growled in a voice not her own.

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise. The small crowd pressed forward and filed in through the door. From here on they would have to signal. Harry signaled for the group to split up and surround the chamber in which Voldemort held court. Six Aurors at every entrance.

Hermione found a discarded robe and slipped into it, hiding her face with the cowl of the robe. She moved for the door, Harry's hand shot out to stop her. At that moment an agonized cry sounded throughout the halls. This voice she recognized, this voice belonged to Severus. She wrenched her arm away from Harry and slipped in through the back entrance.

The room was startlingly bright. Everything was white marble. Not dark or evil at all. In fact, if it hadn't been for the enourmous snake painted on the wall and pools of blood; which stained the floor crimson, she would have thought the room very soothing indeed.

Sitting on a throne and flanked by Lucius Malfoy and Bella LeStrange, there sat Voldemort. His red eyes shone like beacons of evil, searching out the unworthy before him. The bodies of seven men and women already lay stacked in an untidy heap, many missing limbs or heads. What scared her the most was the still form laying slightly to the left of the pile. A familiar dark haired form, thin and bloody. Two masked Death Eaters dragged Severus Snape to his feet. He stood unsteadily before Voldemort, blood staining his face and neck.

"So, Severus. You have turned against me. Tell me, and perhaps I shall make your death painless… Where are Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Tell me and I may let you die easily."

Severus spat a mouthful of blood and saliva onto Voldemort's pristine robes.

"Fool!" shouted Voldemort, levitating Snape with the mere wave of his hand. "Give them to me!"

"Never."

Voldemort let out a hideous scream and sent Severus' body hurtling through the air to smash into the wall with a wet thud. The Dark Lord allowed his prey a few precious seconds to recalibrate his thoughts before Voldemort sent another blast of energy at him, smashing into Snape's ribs. Hermione let out a small moan as she heard his bones splintering.

The Death Eaters in the room applauded like a crowd at a golfing tournament as Voldemort slowly destroyed Severus Snape, bit by bit. He cracked Severus' skull against the stone of the wall, dark blood trickling from his temple.

Hermione cried out and ran to him, and it was then that all hell broke loose. Aurors and Unspeakables poured into the room; each taking on their own personal enemy as the final battle of Good and Evil began.

His attention momentarily distracted, Voldemort let Snape slip down a little, then turned back and sent a final blow towards the Potions master. Hermione screamed as she heard Snape's arm break with a resounding crack like a whip. She watched, as if in slow motion, Severus slid down the wall, collapsing in a heap when he hit the floor.

She was frozen, staring at the broken body of Severus Snape. She barely noticed Ron being thrown across the room to land beside the Potions Master. Ron shook his head, dazed and suffering a concussion. He squinted to see what exactly he had landed beside.

"Professor..?" he whispered.

"Get the girl out of here…" came the shaking reply.

Ron looked up, realizing who Snape was talking about.

"Hermione! Get out of here!" Ron ordered, trying to stand up.

Hermione, as usual, ignored him. She knelt beside Severus, unsure what to do.

"Hermione! Go!" Ron begged.

"No." she replied, her eyes never leaving the swollen face of her teacher.

Ron heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"Stand up, boy. You must help Potter kill him." Snape muttered through clenched teeth.

"What can I do? I'm helpless here!" Ron exclaimed.

"Get up. I'll levitate you. You can incapacitate Voldemort and Potter can-" he inhaled sharply as a current of pain swept through him.

With shaking hands, the Potions Master concentrated on levitating the two-hundred-pound red haired Weasly into the air. Hermione protested as she watched Severus' face getting whiter and whiter with the effort of keeping Ron in the air. Snape brought Ron right behind Voldemort without a sound. The tall redheaded man reached down and caught the Dark Lords head in between his hands. He signaled to Harry and the Boy Who Lived cast the Killing Curse upon Voldemort, at the same time as Ron broke the Dark Lord's neck.

Voldemort fell, his head twisted at an awkward angle. The entire room quieted simultaneously. Death Eater's, realizing the end had come for them, tossed down their wands in supplication and waited for judgment.

Hermione knelt beside a dying man, one she loved very deeply and was very much incapable of telling how she felt. She pulled Severus into her arms and stroked his face, carefully avoiding the scratches and gashes awarded to him by Voldemort. Harry and Ron and a small crowd of people she knew gathered around her, not speaking a word; but, instead, looking at her with pity in their eyes.

"Hermione..?" the disbelieving voice asked.

"Yes." she said calmly, smoothing back his tangled hair.

"I must be dead…" he murmured. "There are no angels on earth… I must be dead…"

"You're not dead, love. You wouldn't die on me before I had the chance to tell you…"

He closed his eyes and swallowed, his good hand finding her free hand and squeezing it for reassurance.

"T-tell me what..?" he asked, his breathing slowing as his body went into shock.

She leaned in close.

"Tell you I love you. To tell you I want you to be with me." she whispered.

Eyes closed, he smiled through the pain.

"This is a lovely dream..."

Blinded by tears, Hermione Granger held her Professor tighter.

"Please don't leave me. Please?" she begged.

"Hermione…" his voice was becoming faint, she could almost feel his heart slowing.

"No...! I won't let you." she said sternly.

He opened his dark eyes, using what she knew was all of his strength to reach up and touch her cheek. He wiped away her tears and let himself sag against her.

"Hermione?"

Her only response was a barely concealed sob.

"Hermione… I love you."

Hermione felt him go limp, felt his breath against her breast stop. She dissolved into tears. Her true love was gone. She could not be with him in life. Now, all that was left for her to do was to join him in death.

&&

Awright. I'm tempted to add something to this, but I'm not sure… If you think I should continue this wretched Fanfic, please review and tell me so. In the meantime, please feel free to read some of my other stories.


	2. New Beginnings

Illusion

Part 2

New Beginning

AN: This is the version where Apple Dumplingdore saves the day.

&&

Hermione dissolved into tears once more, folding her body over Severus'. Her own pain, the only thing she was aware of, over took her. It was agonizing to watch and many turned away from the raw emotion. Very suddenly, someone Apparated, with a loud 'pop', next to her. Hermione jumped, her head snapping round to look upon the intruder. It was Albus Dumbledore, and he did not look happy.

"Miss Granger." he acknowledged her before turning to Snape's body. "Severus, you stupid boy!" he muttered under his breath. "Stand back." he ordered.

With a strength thought impossible for a man of his advanced age, Dumbledore scooped up the younger man's body in his arms and Disapparated as quickly as he had come, leaving Hermione sitting with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"What the-" Harry exploded.

"How the h-" Ron yelled.

"Both of you shut up!" Hermione roared, louder than both of them. "I need to think!"

Her brow furrowed for a moment before she too Disapparated, leaving Harry and Ron with very confused expressions on their faces.

&$&

Hermione Apparated just outside the gates of Hogwarts. She blasted open the tall, wrought iron gates with the fury of a woman who has just been deprived of her love. She stomped up to the castle and grabbed hold of the first house-elf she could find.

"Where is Albus Dumbledore?" she snarled at the terrified creature, shaking the poor thing within an inch of it's life.

"I-I-I is not kn-knowing M-Miss!" it squealed frantically.

Hermione growled angrily and dropped the poor Elf unceremoniously on the floor. The angry woman stalked down the corridors and nearly bowled over Professor McGonagall.

"Where is he!"

"Where is who?" McGonagall asked, more than a little annoyed.

"Professor Dumbledore. Where is he?"

"In his study, where else? Why do you want to know?" the older woman asked suspiciously.

"He's taken Severus."

"_Severus_! Wait just one moment my girl-" Professor McGonagall began.

But Hermione had already taken off down the hallway towards Dumbledore's quarters. She barked the password at the two gargoyles that guarded the entrance.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we're not supposed to let anyone in, even if they _do_ know the password." the first gargoyle said in it's gravelly voice.

"Yes. Though we wish we could help you." the second one said in earnest.

Hermione's face took on an ugly expression and she rapped the first guardian smartly across the nose.

"Owch! I say! That was uncalled for!" it said in it's most offended voice.

"Horace, I daresay we should let the girl in. She seems in a right state." the second gargoyle suggested in a worried tone.

"Oh alright, but Dumbledore's not going to be happy about this." Horace grumbled.

And they let her pass. Hermione took the stairs two by two until she was standing in Dumbledore's study. She could see Dumbledore just coming out of a darkened room off to her left.

"Professor! What is this all about! Why have you taken Severus' body form me!" she cried; half angry, half in tears.

Dumbledore made a motion for her to be silent and led her into the darkened room. A still form lay on the bed, Snape. She moved closer and could see that's Severus' chest was slowly rising and falling.

Eye's filled with tears, Hermione turned back to Dumbledore and sank into the warm grandfatherly embrace he opened for her.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, dear girl. But the only thing on my mind at the time was Severus' health. I should have told you what I was doing…" he trailed off. "You care for him very much, don't you?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Dumbledore sighed resignedly.

"I suppose everyone has someone out there for them. I guess you're Severus' 'someone'."

Dumbledore released her and she moved to sit on the bed next to the Potions Master.

"I can't pretend I approve completely. I would have preferred that you were several years out of school… But if this is what you want… and this is what he wants…"

Hermione didn't speak, only smiled serenely at the Headmaster. She took Snape's cool hand in her own and stroked it, enjoying the minimal contact.

"It is what I want." she said quietly but resolutely. "And I'm quite sure it's what he wants."

Dumbledore sighed again, but left Hermione alone with her unconscious Professor. Once the door hand closed, Hermione moved from her chaste position sitting next to him; to a more compromising position, lying next to him with her arms wrapped around him.

Today had been very trying indeed. She just wanted to get some sleep, preferably next to the one she cared about. Drowsily, Hermione glanced up at the face of the sleeping ex-Deatheater. Satisfied he was alright, Hermione allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

&&

The first thing Severus Snape was aware of when he woke up was a slight weight on his chest. Upon further investigation, he found he had a sleeping woman wrapped around him. More importantly, this sleeping woman happened to be Hermione Granger. How in the name of Merlin had they come to be like this! This was highly inappropriate! Nevertheless, she did smell divine and he hadn't had a woman this close to him in… well he didn't like to think of it.

Very suddenly, he heard her breathing change. She inhaled heavily and blinked her eyes groggily.

"G'morning." she mumbled, not moving from her spot. In fact, she snuggled closer and rubbed her face against his chest.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me… Miss Granger. But… Er… how did we come to end up like this? In bed together, I mean." he asked, sounding confused.

Hermione laughed; an enchanting sound that was a pleasure to hear.

"Don't worry, you didn't de-flower me or anything." she giggled.

"Uhm. Alright. Well then, can you explain what exactly is going on?"

She looked up at him, unnervingly, still not removing herself from his side.

"Certainly. But don't you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked seriously.

"Vaguely. I know I went to the Dark Lord last night." he replied.

"Severus, Voldemort's dead. Harry and Ron killed him."

Snape froze suddenly, relief washed over him. At that moment he felt like crying with joy.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And you helped."

"Did I?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes. You did."

Severus lay there for a while, contemplating this.

"You're free, Severus. You're free." she murmured, stroking his forehead.

"Miss Granger I-"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"What am I supposed to be remembering?" he asked with a frown.

Finally, Hermione released him and sat up in bed. Snape followed suit, staring at her in confusion.

"You almost died. You _were_ dying. It-It was my last chance to tell you…" she said, nervous suddenly.

"Tell me what?"

Memories were suddenly reappearing in his mind. Fuzzy and distorted, but they were there. Hermione was leaning over him, her face white and pinched with worry. Tears streamed down her face as she told him-

"I love you." she said quickly. "I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

She looked away, her face suddenly tomato red. Snape gave a small smile and pulled her toward him.

"I… I love you as well. Hermione. But I don't think… I would be a suitable match for you." he said quietly, his hand cupping her face.

Hermione's chest swelled and she threw her arms around him.

"I don't care! I don't care!" she exclaimed, kissing him soundly.

Snape protested at first, then melted willingly into the kiss. She was soft, curvy, yielding in all the right places and her body melded perfectly with his. After several long moments, Hermione pulled away for air. She lay her head on his chest, her legs twining between his.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked, she could hear his voice rumbling in his chest.

"I'll be a scarlet woman. Yes. I know. And I don't care. I want you."

Severus smiled at the notion.

"Say that again." he ordered playfully.

"I want you." she purred.

"I think I like that." he grinned.

She dove on him again kissing him frantically and pulling him closer. As she kissed him, she performed a few well cast spells on the room around her. Hermione locked the doors and cast a silencing charm on the space around them. Just let Dumbledore _try_ to interrupt heir pleasure! Just let him try!

&$#$&

Yes, yes. I know. Crap ending. Deal wiv it. It is over romantic because I haven't had a date nor a girlfriend in several months and I am thoroughly depressed. Not to mention the prospect of going to college and becoming another average Joe is very saddening indeed. For the more morose view on this story, read the alternate ending "Ghosts", I assure you, it is angsty!


End file.
